Pleasure Principle
by stephaniew
Summary: A series of smutty, sexy one-shots for the Sam Girls out there. Sam finally gets some and the girl *doesn't* die! Sam/OC. Meet the OC in my T rated series, A Moment Like This.
1. Never Let You Go

A/N: Yeah, I'm starting another new series! The A Moment Like This series is going to remain T rated (if you're reading that one), but I found that Sam and Callie wanted to get up to some M rated fun too. There's not a whole lot of plot necessarily, mostly just smut! And I do take requests, so if you have a scene you'd like to see them in, please message me!

**Mali ****Bear****'****s ****Buddy** - you're the best ever...truly. I couldn't do any of this without you, let alone get through the day. So thank you for your support and love and friendship and editing and everything you do for me!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Supernatural.

Never Let You Go

Callie's cell rings, nearly startling Sam right out of the bed.

She snickers and reaches for the phone. "Hello?" she says sleepily. She straightens almost instantly. "Where? ... Are you sure? ... Alright, I'll be there by nightfall."

"What's going on?" Sam asks as she scrambles from the bed and begins throwing on her clothes.

"I have to go," she says, stuffing her things in her duffle.

Sam gets up and pulls on his own clothing. "Ok, where are we going?"

She doesn't stop moving, barely even casting him a glance as she replies, "Not we, Sam, me."

He stops and stares, boot hanging from his hand. "What? No, not by yourself."

She zips the duffle and throws it over her shoulder. "Yes, by myself," she says coolly. "You remember I was a hunter for close to ten years before I ever met you. And I'm doing this alone."

"Callie..." he begins, reaching for her.

She steps away from his touch, heading for the door. "No, Sam, I'm going."

When she reaches the door, she turns back to him. He can't read what's in her eyes and that worries him more than anything.

"I'll call you when I'm done. If you want..."

And with that, she's gone.

Sam collapses back on the edge of the bed, half dressed, still holding his boot, staring at the door with a stunned expression.

~~~SPN~~~

Walking into the motel room, Sam kicks the door shut behind him. Dropping the bucket of ice and his Coke on the table, he spots the message notifier on this phone. For a moment, he wonders if it's Callie. She's been gone for more than 24 hours. Frowning, he dials into his voicemail to listen to the message.

"Hey, Sam, it's Callie," her voice says. It sounds like she's outside; he can hear cars whizzing by in the background. Her tone is odd. A little stilted. "I'm wrapping things up here and I should be able to get on the road later tonight."

There's a pause and he hears a man's voice in the background. He hears her whisper something about being done in a second and he should start without her. Her tone is warm and friendly, but that's lost when she comes back.

"So, um, if you want to meet back up, just call me and let me know where you are. I, um...I hope to hear from you soon."

He deletes the message and drops the phone back on the table. Now he really doesn't know what to think. She jumps out of their bed and takes off with barely a word, he doesn't hear from her for more than a day, then when she does call, she's with someone else.

He paces the floor slowly, frown building. _That __must __be __why __she __didn__'__t __want __me __along__, _he thinks. _She __was __meeting __up __with __some one __else__. _But now she wants to see him. Or says she does.

He sighs deeply, running his fingers through his hair. He doesn't want to lose her like this, but he doesn't understand what's going on with her.

He picks up the phone and punches up her number in his contacts. But he doesn't connect. He tosses the phone back on the table and resumes his pacing.

~~~SPN~~~

Sam and Sophia are working at the small motel room table when his phone rings. He glances at it before reaching to send the call to voicemail.

Sophia sighs heavily and throws her pen down on the table. "If you don't talk to her," she says sharply, "I will."

His head snaps up, eyes wide. "You wouldn't."

She raises an eyebrow. "No?"

She would and he knows it. "Just leave it alone, Sophia. This is between me and Callie."

Sophia takes his hand, squeezing it gently. "It's breaking my heart to see you like this, Sammy. You need to talk to her."

When his eyes meet hers this time, he can't quite hide the tears. "I can't. She left. With barely a word. Just hopped out of our bed and took off." He swallows. "And I heard her talking to someone else when she left me that voicemail. Obviously she doesn't need me around."

Sophia just looks at him. "That could have been anyone, Sam. It's not fair to either of you to jump to conclusions." She smiles at him softly. "And in the end, you care about her, sweetie. There's no point in denying it. Being without her is eating you up. And it's not gonna get better until you talk to her."

Sam hitches a shoulder. Trying for careless, but knowing she's not fooled.

"Yeah, fine, I care. But I can't care for both of us. She's got to want this too."

Sophia chuckles. "Sam. Really? She's been calling you for the last eight hours. The woman who wouldn't normally let anyone within ten feet of her is travelling with you and sleeping in your bed. Would she bother with any of that if she didn't care?"

His eyes drop to the table, but he doesn't really see it. He runs his thumb absently over her knuckles. "You think?" he asks finally.

"Yeah, sweetie," Sophia replies, "I do. When you find someone you care about, you gotta grab it and hold on. Denying it isn't going to do anything but cause you more pain." She pauses, her voice thickening a little. "You saw how well that worked for Dean and me, right?"

Sam frowns. His brother and Sophia had been through a lot before finally realizing they were meant for each other. He doesn't think he could handle the same thing with Callie.

"So get after her, would you? Cuz you're killing me with the sad puppy face."

He rolls his eyes and picks up the phone. He stares at it for a long moment before standing and moving to the other side of the room.

"Hey, Callie. ... Yeah, I know. I... ... Would you...do you want.." He clears his throat and tries again, feeling like a teenager trying to ask a girl out for the first time. "So, ummm, do want to meet up?"

As Sam speaks, the door swings open to admit Dean. Before he can say anything, Sophia shushes him, gesturing toward Sam.

Dean raises an eyebrow in question as he sets their dinner in the table and leans down to kiss her.

"Callie," she whispers.

Dean grins and takes a seat. "'Bout damn time."

~~~SPN~~~

It's after midnight when Sam hears a tentative knock at his door. He steps to the door quickly, then hesitates. He's still not entirely sure how he feels about this whole situation.

Taking a deep breath, he swings the door open. Callie stands on the sidewalk in front of him, looking like she's ready to run at any moment. Her eyes flicker to his face and then back to the ground.

"Hey, Sam," she says softly.

"Callie," he replies, his voice neutral. He stands back, opening the door wider and gesturing her in.

He shuts the door and leans back against it, crossing his arms in front of him. Now that she's here, he can't decide whether to kiss her senseless or yell at her. He's missed her so much, he actually has to curl his fingers into fists to keep from reaching for her. They need to talk first.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Um, fine," she murmurs. "Got it taken care of quickly enough."

"Good," he replies, anger seeping into his voice. "And hey, you had some backup too, so that must have helped."

Her eyes widen. "Sam, wait..."

He straightens and stalks toward her. "No, you wait," he says, barely keeping his voice under control. "You run out of here on some kind of mission without telling me where you're going or what you're doing. You tell me I can't go because you need to do it alone. And then I hear you all warm and cozy with some guy while you're leaving me a goddamn voicemail."

He runs a hand through his hair before staring down at her. "And _then _you say you want to meet back up with me. What the fuck am I supposed to think, Cal?"

"It's not what anything like that, Sam," she says, her eyes meeting his. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well, why don't you tell me what it is then? Please feel free to explain to me what's going on. To tell me what the hell you've been doing and who you've been doing it with." His voice drops and he can't keep the pain from bleeding through the anger. "Tell me why you left me here to miss you like crazy."

Her deep blue eyes peer up at him, stunned and confused. They pool with tears he's never seen her shed before. She flinches and steps away from him.

"I...I can't...I don't know..." she whispers as she stumbles toward the door.

The sight of her walking away from him is what pushes him over the edge. He reaches her just as her hand hits the doorknob.

"No! I am not watching you walk out that door again," he growls. He grabs her arm and spins her toward him. "I can't watch you leave."

His mouth crashes against hers almost brutally as his body presses her back into the door. He takes advantage of her surprised gasp and slips his tongue into her mouth. His hands find her wrists and he pins them over her head, groaning softly as the action arches her into him.

Fire ignites between them almost instantly as anger and hurt flash over into passion.

Her shock fades quickly and he feels her respond, kissing him back just as desperately as he kisses her. Her body moves restlessly under him, her leg sliding around his as she struggles to get closer.

He releases her wrists and runs his hands down over her body to her bottom, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist with a soft moan at the same time as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Dragging his mouth from hers, he presses hot kisses over her face and along her jaw to her ear. "Not letting you go," he whispers in her ear as his tongue flicks over her earlobe. He feels her shiver. "Never letting you go."

"Sam..." She drags his mouth back to hers, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Balancing her against the door, he reaches for her t-shirt and drags it over her head. His hands are everywhere as his mouth continues its greedy exploration of hers. Stepping back from the door, he carries her to the bed, setting her down beside it.

Her hands are busy as well, tugging on his shirt so she can slip her hands beneath. The feel of her soft hands against his stomach adds to the inferno already burning inside him. He reaches over his head and pulls the shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Leaning into her, he pushes her back onto the bed, landing on top of her. Her bra disappears under his avid hands and his mouth is drawn down over her tender skin to her breasts.

As his mouth closes her breast, she arches toward him, calling his name. He rakes his teeth over the nipple, following it with a swipe of his tongue. His hands slip over her ribs, holding her still as he lays a devastating path over her body.

This isn't his usual sweet and tender, your body is a wonderland style. It's rough and angry and demanding. He's hurt and confused. And he's damn well going to make her understand this time.

She squirms beneath him, making incoherent sounds. Her hands slide over him, fingers digging into his arms as his hot mouth scorches over her stomach.

He undoes her jeans, dragging them and her panties down and off. He works his way back up, not missing an inch of her body as he goes. By the time he reaches the curve of her hip, she's panting and moaning.

"Sam, please," she moans, trying to tug him over her, urging him to take her.

He ignores her pleas, intent on making her feel everything. Feel all the things he's been trying to tell her for so long. All the things he felt while she was gone.

Fingers tight on her hips, his mouth finds her core and she moans. He winds her up and up and up, her writhing body and harsh sounds pushing him forward. He feels her reaching the edge, knows the sounds she makes when she's close.

And he stops.

Her frustrated whimper makes him smile darkly as he slides off the bed. Her passion-glazed, deep sapphire eyes flutter open as she looks for him.

He strips his remaining clothes off and returns to her. Her legs immediately slide around him, murmuring his name over and over.

Stroking the hair from her face, he calls her name, waiting for her eyes to open again. When they finally meet his, he almost drowns in them. Holding her gaze, he joins them swiftly, burying himself deep inside her.

Tangling his fingers with hers, he pushes her arms over her head, intent on controlling this to the end. He starts to move, varying his pace and the depth of his thrusts. His jaw tightens as he tries to resist the call of her body, demanding more.

He leans down, mouth by her ear. "No more running, Cal," he murmurs, voice tight with emotion. Pulling back, he finds her gaze. "I need you in this with me all the way."

She wraps a leg around his waist, urging him closer. "Yes," she answers. Her eyes are dark with passion, but still serious.

He rocks into her, catching her gasp with his mouth. "Tell me," he demands, lips ghosting over hers.

"Sam," she whimpers.

"Tell me, Callie," he growls.

"I...I...," she murmurs, eyes glowing now, "I need you. I need to be with you."

He kisses her deeply, his tongue moving in time with his body. He speeds up, feeling her body starting to clench around his. Dipping his head, nearly breathless with need, his teeth scrape at her shoulder.

She calls his name brokenly as she falls over the edge, shuddering beneath him.

Her tight heat pulsing around him pushes him over right behind her. He groans and collapses onto her, breathing hard.

Her hands drift over the back of his head and down over his shoulders. Soothing. Calming.

He rolls onto his back, keeping her tight in his arms. Her head drops to his shoulder, her hand curling on his chest.

Her fingers trace little circles on his skin. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Sam," she murmurs.

He tightens his arm around her, but doesn't reply.

Taking a deep breath, she continues. "I've been alone for so long..." She stops there. She starts to scoot away from him, but he's ahead of her this time.

He rolls her onto her back, pinning her down with his body. "What did I say about no more running?" he murmurs, nuzzling her neck.

Her eyes meet his and then skitter away. She doesn't try to get away, but she's not entirely with him either.

He strokes her cheek, trying to pull her back. "Baby, you don't have to change for me. I want you just the way you are."

She squirms uncomfortably. She finally meets his gaze and he can see the uncertainty written there.

"I just need you to trust me. Trust my feelings for you." He feathers a light kiss across her lips.

She stares at him for a moment. "I do trust your feelings, Sam," she whispers. Her gaze drifts down and she brushes her thumb across his lower lip. "It's mine I don't trust."

His heart feels like it's going to beat its way right out of his chest. He doesn't want to push her further tonight. It's enough that she's here.

He presses tiny kisses along her forehead, down over her cheeks. "Let's just take it one day at a time, huh?"

She looks up at him, a little shy, a little tentative. After a moment, she smiles.

Leaning close, he gives her a tender kiss. "You're worth the wait."


	2. Taking Care of You

A/N: Not sure where this one came from really, but I wanted to explore a slightly softer side of Callie. I see Sam as such a giving person, but Callie wouldn't really know what to do with that and she'd hurt his feelings. So she's growing a little here...giving him what he needs and realizing it's good for her too. Please enjoy!

As always, all the love to my partner and friend, **Mali ****Bear****'****s ****Buddy**. She's always there for me, supporting and cheering me on, especially when I doubt myself. She's also a brilliant writer and editor, and makes these stories so much better than they'd be otherwise. Love you sweets!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Just borrowing for my own amusement.

Taking Care of You

Callie sits at the small table reading through what amounts to dozens of police files. She's been at it for hours now, trying to find the connection between their victims, but nothing makes any sense. She reaches a hand back behind her neck, rubbing it absently

After a moment, she finds her hands replaced by much larger, warmer ones. She flinches away, turning to face their owner.

"What do you want, Sam?" she snaps, eyes narrowing.

He smiles down at her, fingers kneading at the knots in her neck. "You looked tense and you've been bent over those files for a long time."

She's tries to scoot away. His hands are distracting and she needs to find something in the paperwork. "Yeah, well, there's a lot of files to go through, so..."

He drops his hands. "I don't think taking a break for a few minutes is gonna make that big a difference, Callie." His tone is carefully neutral.

"It might make a difference to the next victim though, huh?" she snipes, flipping open the next file. "So sorry I couldn't save you, I was busy getting a neck rub."

Sam sighs softly and settles back on the bed with a stack of books.

After a few minutes, Callie shifts in her chair. She's still distracted. This time by the fact she's hurt Sam. Again.

He hasn't said anything and she knows he won't, but the hurt is radiating off him. She closes her eyes and scrubs at them with her hands. Sometimes she wonders why he puts up with her. She knows he's only trying to take care of her, but she can't help it. Her prickly reactions are automatic, even now. Even after everything he's given her.

A wealth of sadness fills her. He's always so kind to her, so gentle. He's never asked for anything from her, only wants to care for her. And what does that get him? A lot of static.

She opens her eyes and chances a glance at him. There's a small frown on his face as he flips through the pages. Her heart twists inside her a little. Pushing back from the table, she rises and moves to his side of the bed.

She takes the book from his hands, ignoring the surprised look he shoots her. She marks the page and sets it carefully on the night table. Then she climbs up on the bed, settling on his lap, knees brushing against his hips.

He watches her quietly, a slight smile turning up his lips as she takes his hands and settles them on her thighs.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she says softly.

He doesn't meet her gaze, just shrugs and replies, "It's ok."

She shakes her head. Trailing her fingers along his jaw, she pushes him to raise his eyes to her. "Not ok," she says. When his eyes finally meet hers, she continues. "I am sorry, Sam. You're always so good to me and I'm just..." She shrugs.

"I just want to take care of you," he says, his voice so full of longing, it breaks her heart and steals her breath.

"I know, I know," she whispers. She leans forward and brushes his lips with hers. "I've just been on my own for so long I don't know how to let you."

Their eyes hold, speaking volumes. Speaking feelings she has no idea how to verbalize.

After a few seconds, she looks away, taking a deep breath. "So," she says, giving him a hesitant smile, "I could really use that neck rub...my shoulders are killing me."

His face softens and he nods.

She slips off his lap and turns to sink down between his legs. She's not entirely sure what to do, but she tries to relax back into him, her hands on his thighs.

She feels his hands in her hair first, slipping her ponytail free from its holder. She has to suppress a moan when his long fingers fluff out her curls and then dig into her scalp. The tension starts to melt from her.

He massages her head for a few more minutes, then she feels his hands slip down to her neck. This time she can't keep back the soft moan as he finds each tight muscle and teases it into relaxing.

She eases into him a little more, putty in his very capable hands. They move from her neck to her shoulders. She whimpers a little when he finds a particularly nasty knot between them, but he gently works it into submission as well.

He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her neck. "Turn around," he murmurs.

She complies without protest. She's determined to let him have control for now. To let him tend to her however he wants.

When she gets turned around, she raises her eyebrow at him in question.

"Feet," he says with a grin.

Her other eyebrow rises but she puts her right foot in his hands.

He pulls the sock off and tosses it to the floor. She leans back on her elbows and gets comfortable. His hands are warm and strong. His gentle touch heats her from her toes up.

She hisses a little as his knuckle presses into the arch of her foot, causing him to look up at her, question in his eyes. She shakes her head, waving him on, only to groan in pleasure as those lovely fingers rub over the ball of her foot.

She notices that same little frown of concentration he wore while he was reading creasing his brow as he reaches for her other foot and she can't help the smile on her face. He's completely adorable.

She giggles softly, bringing his attention back to her face again.

"What?" he says, half smiling with her.

His touch and tenderness have completely devastated any defenses she may have had, causing the words to tumble from her mouth before she can stop them.

"You make me happy."

As soon as the words are out, she bites her lip, as if to take them back in. She hesitantly raises her eyes to his face and her heart nearly stops.

His eyes are wide and have gone a beautiful, indescribable shade of blue-green. After a second, a wide smile breaks across his face and she feels his hands tighten on the foot he still holds. He looks like he's just been handed the moon.

"Callie..." he breathes.

She tries to remember to take a breath. Her heart pounds in her chest. She's expecting to feel terror at being so vulnerable, but instead finds a flush of pleasure that she can put that look on his face.

Simply reacting to his voice, to the need she hears there, she reaches for him. Her fingers stretch toward him as her eyes remain locked on his.

He sets her foot gently to the side before crawling over her. Resting gently in the cradle of her hips, he strokes her cheek. "Callie," he says again, request in his voice this time.

"You do, Sam," she murmurs. "I know I don't tell you like I should, but you make me happier than I've been in a very long time."

He swallows hard and something she doesn't understand flashes in his eyes. Then there's no more time to think as his mouth descends on hers.

The fire in his kiss sets her ablaze from the inside out. But the tenderness and joy of it absolutely decimates her. Their tongues tangle, exploring hungrily.

She reaches for his shirt, dragging it over his head, so her hands can find the smooth skin of his back. Her fingernails drag down his spine as she arches against him.

He moans softly against her mouth as his hands begin their own exploration. Her shirt is the next piece of clothing to go and allows his mouth to drift across his collarbone and down the valley between her breasts.

"Sam..." she moans as he undoes the front clasp on her bra and pushes it out of the way. His mouth closes over one breast and sucks hotly as his tongue teases the tight bud of her nipple. Waves of pleasure crash over her and her fingers tighten on his shoulders as she moves beneath him.

He pays equal attention to the other breast, wringing ever more incoherent sounds from her. He slides back up over her, pressing hot, wet kisses along every inch of skin on his way. His lips brush over hers, teasing.

"You make me happy, too," he whispers against her lips. His roaming hands slide over her waist to her hip, pulling her close. "You make me feel again."

Rubbing her leg over his, she rocks into him. "Yes," she sighs, plucking his lips with hers. "I feel so much..."

He nips along her jaw, his breath uneven. "I need you, baby," he murmurs as he sucks her lower lip into his mouth. "I need you so much."

"God yes," she pants. Her hands struggle to undo his jeans, but they're trembling with the desire overwhelming her and she can barely get them unbuttoned.

"Let me," he commands and slides down over her again. His mouth is still scorching as it makes its way over her stomach.

He makes quick work of her jeans and panties, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. He kisses his way from her knee to her thigh to her hip, leaving her writhing beneath him.

Her fingers tangle in his hair as she tries to get him back over her. "Please," she whimpers, unable to put any other words together given the way he's winding her up.

But he resists her plea and her tugging hands, instead settling between her thighs. When his tongue finds her core, she nearly comes off the bed. The pleasure is all-consuming, white-hot. He licks and teases, relentlessly pushing her higher and higher. Closer and closer to the edge.

When the searing tension finally breaks, it's his name she cries out. His name she repeats as she comes back to herself, shivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

He shifts to the side and strips off his remaining clothes. Instead of sliding back over her, however, he pulls her on top of him. His mouth finds hers again, swallowing her sighs as he strokes her slick, feverish skin.

"Callie girl," he moans as she twists over him.

She smiles against his mouth, her hands drifting over him. Teasing, tempting. Her wandering fingers find his hard length and she strokes him just as mercilessly as he pushed her.

She smooths heated kisses along his jaw as she teases him, feeling him grow even harder under her ministrations. His hands tighten on her hips as he struggles beneath her, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"God, baby, I want you," he says huskily. "Please...now..."

Their mouths meet and tongues mesh again. Breaking the kiss, she slips down over him, sucking in a sharp breath as she takes him inside her.

Sitting up, she begins to rock against him, her fingers scraping across his chest. She feels him arch to meet her, plunging him deeper.

Their eyes meet and the tension spikes upward. His eyes are nearly black with pleasure and she can hear him chanting her name. Her rhythm falters as she loses herself in the heat of his gaze, but his hands on her thighs keep her moving.

The air between them feels superheated. She's so close and she can tell his control is very near to breaking.

With a rough growl, he sits up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His mouth finds hers, devouring her as his hands on her bottom urge her on.

The change in position and the increased friction send her over the edge again with a long moan, her body pulsing convulsively around him. With a shudder, he reaches his peak as well, gasping her name.

Cradling her to him, Sam collapses back on the bed. He kisses her temple and the top of her head, arms tight around her.

She buries her face in his neck, still trembling with the force of her release. She wraps her arms around his neck, probably near to choking him, but if she lets go, she might simply shatter into a million pieces.

Long moments pass as they each come back down to earth. Sam rolls her onto her back, coaxing her to look at him. She tries desperately to get the rising wave of emotion inside her under control.

His gentle touch on her cheek tempts her. But it's his tender voice that's her undoing.

"You ok, sweetheart?"

Her eyes flutter open and meet his. She finds strength there, calm and sure. It eases some of the turmoil still roiling inside her. She smiles up at him. "Way, way better than ok," she replies with a giggle.

He chuckles, relief flashing briefly in his expression. He kisses her forehead, brushing a damp curl from her cheek as he does.

"Still happy?" he asks, the lightness of his tone belying the seriousness of his question.

Sliding a hand around his neck, she pulls him down for a long kiss. "Nothing could make me happier than being here with you."


End file.
